Guess!
by tequilame
Summary: Takao Kazunari sudah bertekad menaklukkan hati seorang Midorima Shintarou. TakaMido/MidoTaka.


**Warning**: possibly OOC. Maksudnya sih biar ada humornya, tapi kalau garing ya maaf. Nggak jelas. Kekerasan (?). Berantakan.  
**Rated**: T  
**Pair**: Taka/Mido, Mido/Taka (btw, saya masih tidak bisa membedakan mana yang seme dan mana yang uke hahahaha. Tapi bagi saya pribadi, Takao lebih cocok jadi seme. A_A)  
**A/N**: Setelah dua tahun hiatus, akhirnya saya kembali /siapalo. Selamat menikmati karya pertama saya di fandom ini. Maaf kalau OOC, hehe.

.

* * *

.

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Guess!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kejadian itu berawal di siang hari, di sebuah _cafe_.

Kejadian yang _memaksa_ Midorima melempar lebih banyak di luar lapangan ketimbang melempar bola ke dalam keranjang saat bertanding basket.

"Shin-chan, mungkin yang akan kukatakan ini akan sulit dijabarkan oleh logika," kata Takao suatu hari ketika ia dan Midorima sedang duduk santai di sebuah _coffee shop_.

Midorima menaikkan satu alisnya, menyeduh kopi di cangkir, "Benarkah? Apa itu, Takao?"

"Errr," Takao menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk, terlihat ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya ngomong juga. "A—Aku sepertinya suka sama Shin-chan. Kau tahu, 'kan? Lebih dari teman." Tambahnya. Ada semburat merah di pipi walau tipis.

Ada jeda beberapa detik, sebelum Midorima menyemprotkan kopi yang sedang ia seduh tepat ke muka Takao ("!—OI! Mukaku bukan wastafel!"). Midorima kalap, dia salah tingkah, mukanya bahkan lebih merah dari tomat yang ia bawa sebagai _lucky item_-nya hari ini. "TA-TA-TA-TA-KAO! APA KAU BAHKAN SADAR PADA APA YANG BARUSAN KAU KATAKAN!?" serunya sambil menudingkan jari telunjuk ke muka laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. Takao hanya bisa _facepalm_ mengetahui fakta bahwa semua pengunjung _cafe_ sedang menatap mereka. "A-Aku yakin ini pasti efek dari terbentur tembok kemarin siang saat kita sedang berlatih!"

"Ssssh, jangan keras-keras, Shin-chan," Takao mendesis, memberi isyarat pada Midorima untuk diam karena orang-orang sedang menatap mereka. Midorima kembali kalem dan duduk tenang, walaupun ekspresinya berbanding terbalik. "Aku terbentur tembok juga karena salahmu. Kau sengaja mendorongku."

"I-Itu karena kau terus mengatakan hal-hal bodoh seperti _playboy_ cap ikan teri yang sedang menggoda gadis-gadis!"

Ya, benar. Midorima ingat sekali kemarin Takao mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'kamu tahu shin-chan senyum kamu bisa bikin es meleleh' dan 'wah! shin-chan! bahkan bunga-bunga di taman masih kalah cantik sama kamu!' lalu 'lihat shin-chan! daun yang ada di wortel nggak sehijau kepala kamu!' sampai 'shin-chan bulu mata kamu badai banget, deh!'.

Harga diri Midorima pecah jadi serpihan.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bodoh," Takao mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. _Padahal dia suka, tuh. Dasar tsundere! _"Bahkan seorang profesor hebat sekalipun bisa jadi blo'on karena cinta." Tambahnya dengan _background_ kerlap-kerlip bintang dan bunga mawar.

"Kamu sudah blo'on dari lahir."

_Jleb!_

Takao terhina.

"Sudahlah! Aku tahu kau sebenarnya sedang berbunga-bunga! Jadi, sekarang kita resmi pacaran!"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan tanpa aku!"

Midorima berdehem, membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot, mencoba kalem walau usahanya hanya membuat kedua pipinya tambah merah, "Aku menolak. Saat ini aku merasa bahwa berkencan denganmu akan jadi sebuah keputusan paling hina," katanya tanpa sedikit pun mencoba menyaring perkataan. "Kau bukan tipe yang—uhuk—ro-rom- romantis."

Takao menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, matanya mengeluarkan air mata; menahan tawa. Midorima memang kaku soal percintaan.

_PLAK!_

Sendok teh mendarat di wajah Takao.

"Ditambah lagi, aku tidak percaya padamu. Kau, 'kan, suka mengarang cerita dan mempermainkan aku. Siapa tahu ini semua hanya bagian dari leluconmu." Tambah pria berambut hijau itu, ada aura hitam menjalar-jalar di belakang punggung.

"Shin-chan! Aku serius!" Takao menggebrak meja. Dramatis. "Coba tatap mataku, apa di sana ada kebohongan?" Melotot, kemudian menatap Midorima dalam-dalam. Yang ditatap cuma bisa menelan ludah. "Aduh, lama-lama pedih juga. Aku tidak kuat melotot lama-lama." Kata Takao tiba-tiba, matanya beruarai air mata karena kering, maklum ruangannya ber-_AC_. Midorima hening.

Namun akhirnya Midorima luluh juga. Entah karena dia menemukan keseriusan dalam mata Takao, atau karena dia menyadari bahwa Takao lupa membersihkan belek yang ada di matanya, atau _mungkin_ karena memang dia sebenarnya malu-malu mau. Entahlah. "Baiklah. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya—"

Takao sudah akan melompat memeluk Midorima girang, tapi Midorima melempar sepatunya.

"SAKIT!"

"Jangan senang dulu. Aku belum selesai bicara," helaan napas. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya tapi dengan satu syarat."

Takao mengelus kepalanya yang tak berdosa, menaikkan satu alis, lalu bertanya, "Syarat?"

"Hm," Midorima berdiri, "kalau kau memang sungguh-sungguh, buktikan, Takao." Tambahnya sebelum memakai kembali sepatunya dan berjalan keluar _cafe_.

Takao tersenyum lebar,

"Tantangan diterima!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Takao sudah bertekad mengambil hati Midorima.

Menaklukkan hati orang yang 'malu-malu mau' memang akan jauh lebih sulit ketimbang menaklukkan bos terakhir di sebuah_ game_ yang sering ia mainkan. Tapi, Takao laki-laki yang gigih, dia tidak malu minta saran pada teman maupun _senpai-senpai_nya. Sampai Kise yang _notabene_ murid sekolah lain pun ia culik demi mendapatkan tips-tips cinta. Alasannya karena Kise adalah seorang model terkenal dan sudah biasa menghadapi berbagai tipe gadis, dari _dandere_ sampai _tsundere_. Padahal Midorima bukan gadis.

"Wah~ jadi, kau sedang jatuh cinta sama cewek?"

"Bukan cewek, sih, tapi cowok."

"Oh!" mata Kise berbinar, entah kenapa mukanya jadi sumringah. Padahal yang jatuh cinta, 'kan, Takao. "Tipe-tipe _tsundere_, pasti imut!"

"Nggak juga."

"Memang siapa namanya?"

"Midorima Shintarou."

Entah karena kebetulan atau memang suratan takdir, kaca yang ada di butik dekat tempat mereka berdiri tiba-tiba pecah karena terhantam bola _baseball_ yang melesat secara ajaib. Suara kaca pecah dan teriakan orang-orang yang kaget menjadi _background music_ pendukung ekspresi horor yang dibuat Kise.

"MI-MIDORIMACCHI!? AKU TAHU KALIAN SANGAT DEKAT, TA-TAPI DARI SEMUA _TSUNDERE_—KENAPA KAU—"

"Kise, reaksimu terlalu lebay."

Ekspresi Kise masih sama bahkan setelah Takao mengantarkannya pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah. Kise sepertinya tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Aaaaaah! Semuanya tidak berguna," Takao berjalan lesu pulang ke rumah. Ekspresinya galau, auranya suram. Kakinya menendang-nendang kaleng kosong. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa meluluhkan hati Midorima. Walaupun mungkin dia suka, tapi dia pasti tetap akan menjawab tidak suka. _Cih_." Ia menendang kalengnya agak tinggi, lalu benda itu mendarat di suatu tempat.

"Si brengsek itu..." gumam Takao kesal, siap menendang kaleng kosongnya jauh-jauh sebelum matanya menangkap sosok benda yang berada di bawah kaleng.

"Keset?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Takao sudah tersenyum puas. Di atas kepalanya muncul bohlam lampu imajiner yang menyala terang.

"Ah! Kenapa tidak terpikir daritadi, sih!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Takao mengirim pesan pada Midorima untuk datang menemuinya di bawah pohon sakura di halaman belakang sekolah. Ketika Midorima bertanya kenapa harus di tempat itu, Takao menjawab,

'_Soalnya ada legenda turun-temurun di sekolah yang mengatakan kalau pasangan yang berdiri di bawah sana akan langgeng hubungannya. Mari kita memulai cinta kita yang baru saja bersemi ini dari sana, Shin-chan~3'_

Midorima menghapus pesan tersebut dengan keji.

Tapi, toh, Midorima tetap datang. Dasar _tsundere._

"Takao, waktumu terbatas. Kalau kau ada perlu, cepat utarakan. Aku ingin segera berlatih." Kata Midorima kalem.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti, Shin—eh?" kata-kata Takao terpotong, pandangannya teralih pada wajah Midorima—lebih tepatnya telinga. Di kedua telinganya ada dua anting-anting dengan pernik beruang. Warnanya kuning menyala. Sudut-sudut bibir Takao berkedut, ia menggembungkan pipinya berusaha menahan tawa, air mata di ujung-ujung mata. Tapi sayang, usahanya gagal. Takao ngakak guling-guling.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kamu kayak tante-tante ganjen yang sedang menggoda anak SMA, deh!"

Sepuluh detik kemudian, Takao tewas diinjak-injak oleh Midorima.

"Sudah kubilang, Takao, kalau kau tidak cepat maka aku akan pergi." Kali ini intonasi Midorima jauh dari kata kalem. Takao sadar mungkin dia sudah kelewatan. Yah, biar bagaimanapun, yang ada di hadapannya ini Midorima. Apapun benda yang jadi _lucky item_-nya pasti dia bawa bersamanya. Meskipun begitu, Takao tidak pernah memperhitungkan yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah," katanya lalu berdiri sambil mengurut punggung. "Ini, buat kamu." Takao menyerahkan keset yang ada di genggamannya kepada Midorima.

Dan bodohnya, Midorima menerima benda itu.

Hening.

"Ke-Keset!?" seru Midorima setelah tenggelam dalam dunianya. "Kau mempermainkan aku, Takao!? Ini kan keset yang ada di depan pintu toilet laki-laki!"

"Ya terus?" Takao kalem. "Itu buat kamu, bukti cintaku."

_Twitch!_

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Midorima melemparkan kesetnya ke wajah Takao.

"SHIN-CHAN KAU JAHAT SEKALI ITU KAN BEKAS DIINJAK-INJAK ORANG!"

"APANYA YANG BUKTI CINTA INI CUMA KESET BEKAS! DI RUMAH AKU JUGA PUNYA!"

"_Ugh_, bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, ibaratkan saja aku keset itu," Takao membuang napas jengah, "tapi, bukan untuk diinjak. Kau tahu, 'kan, walaupun sering diinjak-injak, keset itu juga diberi kepercayaan, buktinya banyak orang yang menyimpan kunci rumahnya di bawah sana. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku. Juga layaknya keset, yang berguna untuk menampung kotoran dari kaki manusia, aku ingin bisa jadi orang yang berguna untuk mendengarkan segala keluh kesahmu—oh, lupakan saja!" Takao mengerang secara dramatis, lalu berbalik pergi.

Midorima menatap kepergiannya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap keset yang ada di dekat kakinya.

"..Oh..." Gumamnya kemudian.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Takao belum menyerah.

Tiga hari kemudian, tepatnya hari Minggu. Saat tidak ada jam sekolah dan jam latihan basket, Takao mengundang Midorima ke rumahnya.

"Minum kopi di rumahmu?" Midorima mengangkat satu alisnya, bertanya-tanya.

"Yep," jawab Takao singkat. Menarik keluar sebuah kursi di meja makan, lalu mempersilakan Midorima untuk duduk. "Silakan, _Tuan Putri_." Katanya dengan penekanan pada kata 'Tuan Putri' yang berhasil menyulut emosi Midorima.

"Aku bukan wanita!" protesnya, tapi duduk juga. "Mengundang minum kopi di rumah karena lebih _murah_, eh?" tambah Midorima dengan penekanan pada kata 'murah'. Balas dendam.

Takao cuma tertawa kikuk lalu sibuk di dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali membawa dua cangkir kopi ke meja makan. Meletakkan masing-masing di depan Midorima dan di depan tempat dimana ia duduk.

"Jadi," Midorima menyeduh kopinya, "apa maksud semua ini?"

Takao menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. "Bukan apa-apa, sih. Hanya saja, tiap kali aku membuat dan meminum kopi, aku selalu ingat akan dirimu, Shin-chan."

Midorima nyaris tersedak. "Ap—" membetulkan letak kacamatnya, "Maksudmu aku ini hitam? Aku tidak sehitam Aomine!" Midorima protes. Salah tangkap.

Takao jatuh dari kursi.

"Shin-chan, kau ini memang payah!" Takao _facepalm. _"Masa nggak tahu, sih?"

"Itu yang aku pikirkan ketika melihat kopi."

"BAGAIMANA BISA PIKIRANMU RASIS BEGITU!" Takao menghela napas, pria di depannnya ini benar-benar _hopeless_ kalau dihadapkan dengan percintaan. "Bagiku, kamu itu seperti kopi. Adiktif. Bikin ketagihan. Dan aku nggak akan pernah bosan. Baunya kopi mengingatkanku akan harum tubuhmu yang menusuk-nusuk hidungku—TUNGGU SHIN-CHAN, INI BUKAN SESUATU YANG MESUM! SHIN-CHAN TUNGGU PENJELASANKU!" Takao berteriak ketika tiba-tiba Midorima melangkah pergi dengan dingin. "SHIN-CHAN TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI—" lanjutnya, mengejar sang pujaan hati.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ini adalah usaha yang ketujuh kalinya.

Takao mengajak Midorima ke sebuah taman kota. Tampaknya _lucky item_ Midorima hari ini adalah payung. Benda itu menutupi kepala hijau dengan tameng berwarna merah.

"_Uhuk_, kau sudah ada di sini, Shin-chan," sapa Takao kemudian duduk di kursi taman yang sama, sebelah-sebelahan.

Midorima hanya mengangguk, perhatiannya terfokus pada novel yang ada di tangan.

"Oh, ayolah," bibir Takao mengerucut, merasa dicuekin si rambut hijau. "Aku sudah ada di sini, setidaknya perhatikan aku walau hanya sebentar."

"Ngomong satu kalimat lagi, aku akan melempar novel ini, tepat di wajahmu."

Takao _sweatdrop_.

"Dasar," katanya lalu merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan dua buah boneka kecil. Yang satu berkepala hijau, yang satu berkepala hitam. "Nih, yang rambutnya hitam buat kamu."

Midorima melirik, menatap benda itu. "Apa itu?"

"Boneka," kata Takao girang, "anggap saja ini aku. Yang berambut hijau ini aku yang simpan."

Midorima menerimanya dalam hening. "Oh," katanya sambil mendekatkan mata _cutter _yang entah dia temukan di mana ke leher boneka berambut hitam. "Apakah boneka yang sepertimu ini boneka _voodoo?_ Jadi, aku bisa kapan saja membunuhmu kalau kesal?" kata Midorima dingin. Takao bergidik ngeri. Entah kenapa pemandangan di hadapannya mengingatkan ia pada murid SMA berambut merah yang suka bawa-bawa gunting.

"Bukan begitu, Shin-chan. Itu subtitusi," kata Takao kemudian merebut boneka yang ada di tangan Midorima. "Fungsinya sebagai pengganti diriku kalau tidak ada. Jadi, meskipun aku tidak ada di sisimu, anggap saja boneka itu adalah aku, pasti kau tidak akan merasa sendirian."

Midorima berdehem. Mukanya merah. "I-Itu bodoh!"

"Setidaknya tidak lebih bodoh dari tebakanmu tadi," Takao menyeringai. "Bersiaplah untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar besok."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam hari.

Takao dan Midorima berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan basket di daerah dekat sekolah mereka.

Kali ini berbeda. Setidaknya itu yang Midorima pikirkan ketika melihat lapangan basket itu. Atau bisa dikatakan kalau lapangan basket yang ada di ingatan Midorima tidak _seperti ini _tapi seperti itu. Seperti ini adalah gambaran untuk saat ini, dan seperti itu adalah gambaran untuk waktu yang lalu.

"Oh," Midorima mengerutkan dahinya, "aku tidak ingat lapangan basket ini mempunyai banyak warna." Katanya lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Baik tembok, lantai, maupun ring basketnya dipenuhi warna-warna. Ada biru, merah, kuning, hijau, dan lain-lain, digoreskan secara abstrak.

"Tentu saja," Takao tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. "Aku yang memberikannya sentuhan baru. _Ugh_, mengecatnya semalaman kemarin bukan hal mudah, aku pikir punggungku nyaris retak." Katanya sedikit mengeluh. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menurutku? Lumayan bagus." Midorima menjawab singkat.

"Bukan itu," Takao memutar bola matanya, menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit kesal. "Ayolah, aku mengerjakannya semalaman. Dan aku menghabiskan banyak uang dari celengan babiku untuk ini. Kalau kau sampai tidak bisa menangkap pesan yang ada pada ini semua, aku akan _harakiri_." Tentu saja yang bagian terakhir bercanda.

"Silakan."

"SHIN-CHAN!"

Midorima tersenyum tipis. "Oh, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengeluarkan banyak uang, mengingat usahamu yang selama ini memakai barang bekas atau yang murahan," ia membenahkan letak kacamatanya, Takao menggaruk belakang kepala sambil tertawa garing. "Hmm... aku rasa aku tahu yang satu ini. Aku, _ugh_, membawa warna pada hidupmu?"

"_Bingo_!" Takao melompat senang. Matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil. "Tambahan, aku rela memberikan segalanya untukmu, termasuk uang."

Midorima berdehem, mencoba mengurangi kadar warna merah yang merayap di wajahnya. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri dengan yang terakhir itu, Takao."

"Terserah, yang penting kau suka, 'kan? Pakai malu-malu~" katanya yang sukses mendapatkan sebuah lemparan bola basket tepat di wajah.

Takao, _knocked out_.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Aku sudah kehabisan ide..." Takao mengelus wajahnya, "Jangan bilang kau masih tidak mau menerimaku?"

Midorima menatap laki-laki di hadapannya sebentar sebelum membuang muka. "Ya, ya. Aku rasa sekarang kita bisa berkencan."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!"

Helaan napas. "Aku rasa aku harus mengatakan te-terima kasih? _Ugh_, besok mungkin kita bisa pergi membeli minuman yang di jual _van_ di taman dekat sini? Aku yang traktir."

"OH!" mata Takao berkilat senang. Tidak hanya diterima, tapi dia juga akan ditraktir pujaan hati. "Shin-chan mau nraktir?"

"Baru buka. Beli satu gratis satu."

Hening.

.

"Lihat, siapa sekarang yang pelit."

.

.

_END_


End file.
